The Fifth International Conference on Pediatric Mechanical Circulatory Support Systems and Pediatric Cardiopulmonary Perfusion will be held at the Hilton Anatole, Dallas, Texas, May 28-30, 2009. This conference will be held together with the American Society for Artificial Internal Ograns (ASAIO) 55th Annual Conference, but it will be scientifically independent with ASAIO only involved in adminstrative tasks, such as registration and housing. Pediatric heart surgeons, biomedical engineers, cardiologists, intensivists, anesthesiologists, pediatric perfusionists, scientists,and nurses are invited to attend this unique academic event. The main objective of this conference is to focus on the current problems associated with pediatric cardiac patients during and after acute or chronic cardiac support. This conference will bring together as many distinguished clinicians, bioengineerins, and basic scientists as possible, in order to precisely define the current problems and suggest solutions with novel approaches. This will be the only national/international conference that focuses solely on pediatric cardiac patients. The main topics will include: pediatric cardiac assist devices;axial, centrifugal, rotary, and pulsatile pumps;ECMO;pediatric cardiopulmonary bypass, pediatric heart-lung machines and membrane oxygenators;pulsatile versus non-pulsatile perfusion;nanotechnology;pediatric heart transplantation;systemic inflammation during acute and chronic support;computational fluid dynamics;novel designs of future pediatric heart pumps;Interagency registry for mechanical circulatory support;mechanical assist following stage I palliation;coagulation issues;new strategies for preservation of small grafts;novel micromachined ultrasound transducers for cardiac imaging;and the effects of acute and chronic mechanical circulatory support on vital organs in neonates and infants. The scientific program will include Keynote Lectures, Invited lectures, Regular Slide Presentations and Moderated Poster Presentations. Manuscripts from all contributors, including key note, invited, slide and poster presenters, will be peer-reviewed and published in the January-February 2010 issue of the ASAIO Journal. (End of Abstract)